Ravenclaw's Rage
by Moose's Archangel
Summary: After finding out a life changing secret about her mother and who her father is, Ravenclaw demands revenge; even if it lands her in the Dark Forest for her actions [Crappy summary. Entirely OC's]
1. Alligences

**Warriors doesn't belong to me, but all the characters do, especially; Brightstar, Nightwhisper, Whitetip, Daisycloud, Darkkit, Lionkit, Flowerpelt and Greyclaw as they are all based off of my own cats c:**

 **RAVENCLAW'S RAGE**

 **ALLIGENCES**

 **.**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader –** Brightstar – Handsome ginger tom, bright green eyes.

 **Deputy –** Whitetip – Big, bulky, black tom with white under fur and toes, his most distinctive feature is his face as he has torn ears and a slightly crooked tooth and dull amber eyes.

 **Medicine Cat –** Flowerpelt – Black and white she-cat with hazel eyes.  
 _Apprentice, Beatlepaw_.

 **Warriors –** Nightwhisper – Small, skittish black she-cat with a single white dash on her chest, and one white whisker with dark green eyes.

Greyclaw – Muscular grey tabby with murky green-brown eyes.  
 _Apprentice, Stormpaw._

Longwhisker – White pelted she-cat with black ears, unnaturally long whiskers and dark blue eyes.

Oaktail – Brown tabby tom with light green eyes.

Raintail – Grey coated she-cat with dark brown tail, paws, ears and chest with dark green eyes.  
 _Apprentice, Flamepaw_.

Tawnyowl – Light golden tom with darker brown stripes running down his sides, with solid amber eyes.

Nutwhisker – White and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Jayflight – Skinny silver tabby tom, with darker grey stripes, bright blue eyes.  
 _Apprentice, Rosepaw_.

Dovepool – Light grey and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Emberstrike – Dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes.

 **Apprentices –** Flamepaw – Flaming orange tom with darker stripes, dark blue eyes.

Stormpaw – Light grey tom with darker grey tail and stripes running down his pelt, light blue eyes.

Beatlepaw – White pelted tom with black flecks covering his back and sides.

Rosepaw – Brown and white she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Queens –** Skyheart – Long black coat with a feathered tail, bright blue eyes, Mother of Ravenkit (black she-cat with white dash above her nose, front paws and tail tip, icy blue eyes) and Shadowkit (completely black tom with dark orange eyes).

Daisycloud – Beautiful grey and white she-cat, with sharp amber eyes and short legs, Mother of Greyclaw's kits, Lionkit (white and brown tabby tom with brown-green eyes) and Darkkit (black and white tom with brown-green eyes).

Wrenfeather – Young brown tabby with dark amber eyes, Expecting Tawnyowl's kits.

 **Elders –** Foxtail – Russet red tom with a white tail tip and chest fur and hazel eyes, he is also the oldest cat in the clan.

Crowwing – Skinny black tom with long legs and bright green eyes

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader –** Crowstar – Black tom with white fore paws and dark green eyes.

 **Deputy –** Scorchclaw – Bulky black tom with dark orange eyes that shine an almost red colour.

 **Medicine Cat –** Cherrynose – Pretty light ginger she-cat with white under fur with a bright pink nose and pale gold eyes.  
 _Apprentice, Silverpaw_.

 **Warriors –** Leafwhisper – Long furred white she-cat with black paws and dark blue eyes.

Lizardfang – Black tortoiseshell tom with light green eyes and sharpened teeth.  
 _Apprentice, Moonpaw_.

Windfur – Dark brown tom with long legs and dark leaf green eyes.

Adderfang – Brown tabby tom that was bitten by a snake as an apprentice, dark blue eyes.

Wolftail – Dark grey she-cat, with a long, bushy, tail, amber eyes.

Buzzardtail – Dark brown tom with a muddy red-brown tail, dark amber eyes.  
 _Apprentice, Badgerpaw_.

Foxflight – Dark ginger she-cat with long legs and amber eyes.

 **Apprentices –** Silverpaw – Light grey tom with pale blue eyes.

Moonpaw – Dark grey she-cat with large, pale blue eyes.

Badgerpaw – Black tom with white stripes on his face, dark green eyes.

 **Queens –** Sweetfoot – Dark brown she-cat with white flecks on her paws and dark green eyes, Mother of Adderfang's kits, Redkit (Dark orangey-red she-cat with green eyes) and Direkit (Light grey tom with green eyes).

 **Elders –** Lightningscar – Dark gold tom with a scar over his left eye.

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader –** Glimmerstar – Silvery-grey tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes.

 **Deputy –** Streamfeather – Large bluish-grey tom with pale blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat –** Weedwhisker – Muddy brown tom with dark green eyes and slightly droopy whiskers.

 **Warriors –** Reedclaw – Black tortoiseshell tom with one blue eye and one green eye.  
 _Apprentice, Mosspaw_.

Sootclaw – Dark grey tom with dark blue eyes.

Dawnpelt – Dark grey she-cat with bright amber eyes.

Creekfrost – Light brown tabby tom with green eyes.  
 _Apprentice, Cinderpaw_.

Nightripple – Small black she-cat with dark blue eyes.

 **Apprentice –** Mosspaw – White tom with black and brown splodges and leaf green eyes.

Cinderpaw – Small dark grey tom with dark amber eyes.

 **Queens –** Minnowleap – Dusky brown pelt with dark green eyes, Mother of Streamfeather's kits, Grasskit (Dark brown she-kit, green eyes) and Pebblekit (Light grey tom, amber eyes).

 **Elders –** Echomist – Light grey she-cat with white splashes on her pelt, sharp blue eyes.

Herontail – Old black and white tom, blue eyes, half of his tail was bitten off by a heron while he was a warrior.

 **WindClan**

 **Leader –** Hollystar – Black she-cat with bright green eyes.

 **Deputy –** Blossomrain – White coated she-cat with soft brown eyes, her pelt has an almost pinkish tint to it when the sun shines directly onto her.

 **Medicine Cat –** Rainwhisker – Dark grey she-cat, pale green eyes.

 **Warriors –** Fallenleaf – Light brown tom with leaf green eyes.

Heatherclaw – Light brown she-cat with black ears and amber eyes.  
 _Apprentice, Dewpaw_.

Ashbreeze – Shaggy furred light grey tom with dark blue eyes.

Kestrelfeather – Dark brown tom with amber eyes and a white dash on his chest.  
 _Apprentice, Spottedpaw._

 **Apprentices –** Dewpaw – Black tom with white under fur and green eyes.

Spottedpaw – Black tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes.

 **Queens –** Morningsong – Brown and white with blue eyes, Mother of Fallenleaf's kits, Harekit (solid dark brown tom) and Lavenderkit (Dusky brown she-cat with blue eyes).

 **Elders –** Blindeye – Old brown tom whose left eye was scarred in battle, he no longer has sight in it.

 **Cats outside the Clans**

Sledge – Small grey tom with blue eyes.

Jeggo – White tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.


	2. Prologue

**Ravenclaw's Rage**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

The forest was quiet as the half-moon floated high in the sky, giving a peaceful and sincere atmosphere to the world it looked down upon. A single cat's paw steps was the only sound that could be heard in the ThunderClan camp, seeming to drown out the quiet breathing of sleeping cats. The large tom's steps where heavy and anxiety pricked in his pelt like pine needles as he paced around the clearing of the camp.

A low, pained, groan had the cat's head snapping to attention, he leaped towards the den from which the noise had emitted from, and shouldered his way through the small entrance. Lying on a bed of moss and ferns, was a long furred, black she-cat. The female was lying on her side, face screwed up in pain, and breathing heavily as wave after wave of pain shot through her body.

"Skyheart!" the tom breathed, not daring to be any louder in fear of scaring her.

"Whitetip, thank StarClan, it's the kits, they're coming, _now_!" she panted between pained breaths. Whitetip stared down at her, worry clouding his eyes until a shoulder nudged his and a low voice hissed into his ear.

"Don't just stand there, mouse-brain, go get help," it was Daisycloud, another nursing queen that shared the den with Skyheart, the grey and white she-cat crouched down beside other female, whispering comforting words to her.

Whitetip stood still for a second longer, then hared his way out of the den and back into the clearing, he raced over to a den that was beside the nursery, and stuck his head inside. "Longwhisker!" he hissed, not caring about waking any of the other sleeping warriors. A white furred cat stirred and lifted her head, blinking dark blue eyes in the direction of Whitetip.

"What is it? I wasn't up for the moon-high patrol was I?" she murmured.

"No, it's Skyheart," he spoke, voice full of urgency, at once her black ears pricked to attention just as a sharp yowl echoed throughout the clearing, the other cats began to jerk awake, pelts bristling but the tom paid no mind to them, only silently praying for Longwhisker to hurry.

The two cat's left the warriors den and where quickly inside the nursery, Skyheart's breathing had become more ragged and uneven as she lay, looking defeated, on the moss, Daisycloud glanced up as the two cat's entered.

"Where's Flowerpelt?" she asked, amber eyes flashing in the dimly lit nursery.

"It's the half-moon, both her and Beatlepaw are visiting the Moonstone," Whitetip's tail flicked with impatience.

"But's she's early, the kits aren't meant to arrive for another moon yet!" Longwhisker hissed, placing a gentle paw onto Skyheart's belly, she felt the next wave pulse under her pelt and the she-cat let out another pained wail.

"Well the kits aren't going to wait for them to come back, they want out," Daisycloud shifted and pressed a comforting nose to Skyheart's cheek. "Try to steady you breathing," she told the black cat.

"I got you because you've had experience in kitting before," Whitetip hurriedly explained in a gruff voice, worry for the pregnant cat making his throat contract.

"Right, take Darkkit and Lionkit outside and don't let anyone else in," Longwhisker ordered, she had swept her tail back, keeping the two kits at bay, they had woken up and where now trying to see what was happening.

"But we want to watch!" Darkkit called.

"You're only going to get in the way," the she-cat argued back, without turning to face them. Whitetip herded the kits from the nursery and they stood by the entrance.

"Help me guard them," he suggested to the small kittens, their eyes brightened at the prospect of helping out and they stood either side of the huge tom, their chests puffed out and soft fur bristling. Whitetip noticed how other cats had begun to gather in the clearing, their weary eyes shone with worry.

"Should I try and get Flowerpelt?" Nutwhisker asked, his mother, Longwhisker, had obviously told him how the medicine cat had been there too deliver him at his own birth.

"There isn't any time, and there is no point in wasting your energy in finding her, besides, her duty to share tongues with StarClan is as important as it is to deliver kits, Longwhisker and Daisycloud will have to do," the black and white deputy told them.

A sharp, low yowl from the nursery had all their fur on end. Brightstar had emerged from his den and was pacing restlessly outside of its entrance.

It was hours later, what felt like moons to the cats of ThunderClan, and the dawn light had begun to trickle into the clearing, when the low, pained, wails stopped. The clearing was filled with silence, as if the whole forest was holding its breath, and then, the sharp cry of a new born kit reached the ears of the waiting cats.

Longwhisker's head poked out from the nursery, she looked weary and her eyes held sadness. "There was three, two toms and a she-cat," she told them, but her words had a chill rippling down the waiting cat's spines.

" _Was_?" Brightstar demanded, padding forwards with hard eyes.

"One of the toms is dead."


	3. Chapter 1

**Ravenclaw's Rage**

 **Chapter One**

 **.**

Small paw's came down on top of Ravenkit's back, tiny, needle sharp, claws digging into her skin. The tiny black kit wailed in shock and her eyes shot open, she rolled onto her back, crushing whoever it was that had dared jump on her. A small squeak of shock sounded from below her and paws dug into her back.

A feathered black tail pushed her from her attacker and to her paws, "Ravenkit, there's no need to be rough," Skyheart scolded gently.

Ravenkit's eyes widened with shock and she swung her head around to see Darkkit sitting just behind her, anger pulsed beneath her pelt and she shot back, "He attacked me first!"

Skyheart's blue eyes flicked to behind her kit, and a quiet purr rumbled in her chest, "Darkkit why don't you go and play with Lionkit outside the nursery, Ravenkit's a little small to play with like that at the moment," the queen swept her tail around Ravenkit, pulling the black she-kit towards her.

"Ok," the little tom chirped, he bounded over to Lionkit, nudged him and the pair of them ran for the entrance of the nursery.

Ravenkit's mother let out a tired sigh and she let her head drop to her paws, the kit tipped her head to the side and worry for her mother flashed inside of her. "Are you ok?" she padded forwards on clumsy paws and sat by Skyheart's head, pressing a small nose into her fur.

"I'm fine," the older cat reassured her with a flick of her ear.

"Ravenkit, Shadowkit, come over here," a soft voice called out, Ravenkit turned to see Daisycloud had woken up, the grey and white she-cat gestured with her tail for her to follow her instructions.

From the other side of Skyheart, a small black head popped up, Ravenkit's brother, Shadowkit. His dark orange eyes shone strangely in the dim light of the nursery, making them seem almost red in colour. "But I want to stay with Skyheart," Shadowkit mewed, stretching up to rest his chin on his mother's back.

"I'm sure Skyheart wants some sleep without you clambering all over her, now come here and I'll tell you a story," both kit's ears pricked up at the prospect of a story, and they hurried over to the other queen, their paw's still too large for them to walk without stumbling.

"Can't Foxtail come and tell us a story again?" Ravenkit complained, a few sunrises ago, the elder had come and visited the kits, and to come check-up Skyheart for Crowtail, as the skinny black elder had been too ill to come himself, and he had told them a tale of one of the more brutal battles he had been a part of.

"What, so he can tell you another one of those grisly tales again? I don't think so, kits like you are too young to listen to talk like that," Daisycloud snapped, amber eyes flashing, warning the kits not to argue any further with her.

"I can't wait to be a warrior, I'm going to fight as hard and as fiercely as Foxtail, and make him proud of me!" Ravenkit chirped, crouching down and springing onto her brother, her tail lashing behind her as she bit down onto his ear.

"Get off me!" Shadowkit snapped, backing out from under his sister and swiping her cheek with his paw, claws sheathed and his ears flat back.

"Hush, your mother is asleep; I don't want you waking her," Daisycloud flicked her tail across both kit's mouths, silencing them before they could get any louder.

"Daisycloud!" Lionkit came running into the nursery, completely shattering what peace the queen had just created, and came to a screeching halt beside Ravenkit, panting and his fur was puffed out.

"What is it?" the grey and white queen looked startled as she started to sit up, her amber gaze falling on her own kit with worry. "Is it Darkkit? Did something happen?"

"Wrenfeather's moving into the nursery today! I overheard her talking with Tawnyowl and Brightstar," the young tom panted, excitement sparking in his murky eyes, "She looks like she's about to explode!"

"Is that all? You had me worrying for a moment then," Daisycloud scolded him, but affection shone clearly in her amber orbs. More paw's skittering on the compacted floor had their ears pricking, Darkkit hurled into the nursery, excitement pulsing from him.

"Greyclaw told me that me and Lionpaw are going to be apprentice's next moon!" he circled around his brother, claws scraping the ground as he padded around restlessly.

"It's about time to, you're getting to big to be in here, especially if Wrenfeather's moving in, and with you two getting bigger every day," Daisycloud angled her small ears towards Skyheart's kits, purring in amusement at the disappointed looks on their faces, they were only two moons old so they still had a long way to go before they could follow their den mates into the apprentices den.

"Why don't we build a nest for her?" Lionkit suggested, noticing his den mate's crestfallen expressions, and giving Shadowkit a nudge with his shoulder, the smaller black kits nodded. They began scurrying around the nursery, steering clear of Skyheart at Daisycloud's order, and picking bits of moss from the queen's nest.

"I'll go and get some from Flowerpelt!" Darkkit offered, once again leaving the den with a swish of his tail, Lionkit followed, calling back over his shoulder with a: "I'm going to find some feathers!" Ravenkit and Shadowkit where left to pile the scraps of moss they'd gathered, together into one heap, flattening it out and trying to mimic their mother's and Daisycloud's nests.

When they were done, and Lionkit and Darkkit had returned with their additional moss and feathers, they returned to Daisycloud's side, moss clung to their pelts but their eyes shone with pride because of what they had made.

"It looks very comfortable, how comes you don't make my nest like that?" Ravenkit and Shadowkit's heads turned to see Skyheart had raised her head, she still looked tired but a low purr rumbled in her chest. "What's the occasion?"

"Wrenfeather's moving in!" Darkkit squealed with excitement.

"Can we show Greyclaw what we've done?" Lionkit asked his mother, eyes wide with hope of impressing his father.

"Of course, but don't you dare bother him if he's busy," Daisycloud warned them with a flick of her short tail.

"And Whitetip!" Ravenkit added hurriedly, casting a pleading look at her mother.

"He's the clan deputy, I'm sure he's too busy helping with the clan to come and see the nest," Skyheart told her gently.

"But I want to show him what we've built, and it's not fair if Greyclaw gets to see it and Whitetip can't!" Ravenkit wailed and was only silenced when Daisycloud brushed her tail along her flank.

"Maybe he can spare a minute if you ask him nicely," the queen murmured into the kit's ear softly, her whiskers brushing Ravenkit's cheek.

"But they haven't been outside the nursery yet," Skyheart pointed out hurriedly, worry shining briefly in her bright eyes.

"Exactly, they're two moons old now Skyheart, you won't be able to keep them in here forever," Daisycloud pointed out patiently, flicking out her tail so it just caught the other queen's paw.

"I suppose," Skyheart's eyes clouded momentarily, before she looked up at her kits. "You can go, but stay with Darkkit, and don't get under anyone's paws," her mother instructed.

"Thanks!" the young she-cat purred, and followed after Darkkit, out into the ThunderClan camp for the first time. Her eyes widened as she took it all in, it seemed huge compared to the space of the nursery that she was so used to, cats of all colours and sizes padded about, some she had never seen before and a few other's she recognised as they had come in to see Skyheart, Daisycloud or the kits.

"I see Greyclaw!" Darkkit called, he started forwards and glanced back over his shoulder when he noticed Ravenkit wasn't following him, instead was gazing around the camp with wide eyes, fear, astonishment and awe fought behind her icy blue's. He purred and let his long tail touch her shoulder, when she looked at him; he nodded and padded forwards again, only this time guiding his den mate with his tail.

Ravenkit let herself be led, not trusting her paws to keep her from swerving to the side to explore every inch of the new ground she had never known lay just outside of the place she had lived in for the two moons of her life.

Darkkit led her across the clearing, towards a huge rock that four cats sat in front of, all sharing a few pieces of prey between themselves. They didn't notice the two kits until Darkkit whisked his tail away from Ravenkit and launched himself onto a bulky grey tabby that Ravenkit recognised as Greyclaw, Darkkit's father. The tabby gasped and turned his head, only for his eyes to soften when they spotted his kit, he fell to the ground and pretened to lay in defeat as Darkkit pummelled his fur.

Ravenkit recognised the other three cats to be Brightstar; the clan's leader, Flowerpelt; the medicine cat and also Greyclaw's sister, and Whitetip; the clan's deputy and Ravenkit's father.

"Ah, Ravenkit, you've finally immerged from the nursery," Brightstar purred, blinking down at the kit, "Is your brother about?"

"No, he's in the nursery with Lionkit; I came out to ask Whitetip if he wanted to see the nest that we built for Wrenfeather!" she squeaked, suddenly feeling intimidated by the leader's strong gaze that had her pinned, despite being filled with warmth as he spoke to her.

"I would love to," Whitetip purred, it was deep and rough, but it was comforting to Ravenkit, she brightened and stretched up to rub her head against her father's shoulder, purring as he bent to lick her between her ears.

"And you Greyclaw, you have to come see too!" Darkkit chirped, still sitting atop his father, kneading his shoulder in excitement.

"Of course I will," Greyclaw replied, barely concealing his amusement.

"And what about showing the cat who the nest is built for?" Flowerpelt asked, tilting her head to the side, "I hope it's nice and soft, she'll be giving birth very soon so I want her as comfortable as possible in that time." She reached out to cuff Greyclaw's ear, "Get up you big baby," she purred, affection towards her brother clear to Ravenkit as the whiskers on her face.

"Right, let's go see this nest, then we can get going on that patrol," Whitetip got to his paws, large muscles flexing under his ruffled pelt.

" _We_?" Ravenkit looked up, hope and excitement sparking inside of her.

"Not you, if that's what you're thinking, not yet anyway, I meant myself and Greyclaw," Whitetip nudged Ravenkit gently.

Ravenkit sighed, but quickly perked up again and bounced back across the clearing, feeling much more energised than when she had left the nursery. She pushed her way back into the den and ran over to the nest, turning around; she stood by it proudly, puffing out her chest and daring anyone to try and mess with it.

Darkkit was quick to follow suit, bounding over to her side and standing straight and stiff, their father's pushed their way into the den, making it suddenly very crowed and leaving not much room for movement.

"It's very good," Greyclaw praised with a nod of his head.

"I'm sure Wrenfeather will be thankful that you've built it for her," Whitetip added blinking at his daughter with soft affection.

"We're going on a patrol," Greyclaw told Daisycloud, "I'll bring you some prey when I get back," he brushed his muzzle against hers and then backed out of the den.

"I'll bring you a piece to," Whitetip promised Skyheart, dipping his head to her and hurriedly leaving after the other warrior. Daisycloud released a heavy sigh after she had stopped purring and flicked her tail around her body, pushing a sleeping Lionkit to her belly.

"It's going to be so crowed in here once Wrenfeather moves in and has her kits, hopefully she can wait a moon, then these two can be made apprentices, I might go back to the warriors den now, they can live without me, they eat fresh kill by themselves so there isn't any need for me to be in here taking up room. Besides, I miss the fresh air and the forest," Daisycloud spoke lowly to Skyheart, making sure Darkkit didn't hear but Ravenkit had caught the queen's words. She was still for a moment, wondering what she would feel if Skyheart decided to move back to the warriors den.

Shaking the thought away, she pounced onto Darkkit, he was almost twice her size but it didn't stop her from biting down on his shoulder and clinging to him as he tried to throw her off.

"You're like a thorn!" he cried as he shook himself in hopes of dislodging her, but it didn't work, she remained stuck to his back. He stopped shaking himself and instead threw himself backwards like she had done to him that morning, crushing her under his weight.

"Would you two keep it down, I'm trying to sleep," Shadowkit snapped from under the feathered fur of Skyheart's tail, he had burrowed his way under it and had proceeded to curl up and go to sleep, until his sister and den mate had returned.

"Come and play!" Ravenkit called, pushing Darkkit off of her and shaking dust from her soft pelt.

"No, I'm not stupid, you'll gang up on me like last time," the male grumbled, orange eyes gleaming from under Skyheart's tail.

"Aw you're no fun," Ravenkit grumbled to her littermate.

 **~^x^~**

A moon pasted since the kits had built Wrenfeather's nest, Ravenkit and Shadowkit where now three moons old and Lionkit and Darkkit where only a few sunrises off being made apprentices, Daisycloud had gone back to the warriors den and restarted her duties, but had still managed to visit her kits daily, and Wrenfeather had moved in and now really did look like she was going to pop.

Ravenkit had been woken by a paw prodding her side, she grumbled, swiping at the offending object and tried to get back to sleep, nestling closer to her mother's warmth and pressing her nose to Shadowkit's side.

"Wake up!" a low voice hissed into her ear. After another jab in her side, she finally opened her bleary eyes and snapped: "What?"

"Let's go explore," a different voice mumbled.

Blinking away sleep, she saw the shape of Darkkit leaning down to her; Lionkit was in the process of trying to rise Shadowkit but without much success.

"Explore where?" Ravenkit whispered around a yawn, struggling to a sitting position and to keep herself awake.

"Outside the camp of course!" Darkkit whispered, wiggling in attempt to stop himself from wailing in excitement.

"Why? You'll be apprentices in a few sunrises, and if you're caught, you risk being set back further," Ravenkit mumbled, stumbling to her paws and shaking herself, "And you'll never wake Shadowkit up that way."

"We wanted one last night of being kits, when we're apprentices, we'll have mentors and they'll control _everything_ that we can and can't do," Lionkit complained quietly, flinching when Skyheart murmured and then letting his pelt lie flat again when her breathing once again evened out.

"Stupid fur-balls," Ravenkit muttered, she picked up a bit of moss between her paws and proceeded to press it down onto her brother's face, blocking his breathing. For a moment, nothing happened, then suddenly, Shadowkit's eyes shot open and his paws flailed madly. Ravenkit drew her paws away, the moss with it, and Shadowkit jumped up, panting harshly as he glared at the three kits standing over him.

"What was that for? It's still dark," he hissed, lashing his tail.

"Sh, you'll wake the whole clan with that racket," Darkkit shoved the other tom's shoulder with his paw.

"We're going to explore out of the camp," Ravenkit told him, flicking his side with her tail, "You wasn't waking up for them and I knew how upset you'd be if we left you."

"No I wouldn't you could have left me, I'd rather not get in trouble anyway," he replied bitterly. "Besides, don't you think we're a bit small to be leaving camp?" he turned his eyes to his sister, flicking his ear.

"No," she replied, "And if you don't want to come, then fine, just don't go waking the whole clan to tell them where we've gone."

"I wouldn't do that to you," he muttered, turning his back on them and curling back up into Skyheart's side. "You're wasting time standing around chatting like starlings if you want to leave camp and get back without anyone noticing you've gone."

"Come on, he's right," Lionkit whispered, flicking his tail and quickly trotted over to the den's entrance, he stuck his head outside and quickly looked around. "I can't see anyone, Oaktail's guarding the entrance, so we'll have to sneak out around the back of the nursery, where the dirt place is," he told them quietly.

Darkkit nodded to Ravenkit and together, the three kits left the nursery, they kept to the shadows around it and slipped around the back, Darkkit squeezed out of the camp first with a small huff, his long tail disappeared from view.

"You go next," Lionkit murmured into Ravenkit's ear, she nodded, and slipped out after her den mate, thorns snagged at her pelt but at last she managed to wiggle out and into the open. Her breath caught in her throat and she stumble back as she saw the trees towering above her, the forest spreading out before her paws, seeming to go on forever.

"Pretty impressive right?" Darkkit turned back on himself and came to Ravenkit's side, she saw the moon through the leaves and its silver light gave the forest an eerie feeling, but at the same time making it feel peaceful and safe.

"Shadowkit's missing out," the small kit whispered in awe, her amazement of the camp couldn't even begin to compare to what she was feeling about the forest, the floor below her felt soft and crunchy due to the leaves and grass.

"Let's go see if we can catch some prey!" Lionkit suggested, his tail twitching as he launched himself forwards, his paws coming down onto the leafy flooring and making them scatter around him.

"What in StarClan's name are you doing out of camp, and at night of all times?!" a voice broke the kits out of their excitement of being outside the camp, and they spun sharply to see a large ginger tom standing a few tail lengths away.

"Brightstar!" Lionkit squeaked in shock and dismay. Ravenkit saw the panic stricken look in her den mate's eyes and realised now that her earlier words to the two toms had come to life, now that they'd been caught, by their leader no less, there was an even higher risk of them not being made apprentices as soon as they thought.

Taking in a deep breath, she stepped out from behind Darkkit and forced herself to meet her leader's burning green eyes. "It was my idea to come out!" she cried, she tried not to flinch as Brightstar's eyes snapped to her.

"Raven-" Lionkit stared in surprise, but she cut him off.

"Don't blame them, or make them wait even more to become apprentices!" she padded forwards until she was right in front of her leader, staring at him in defiance. He stared back in astonishment, until it broke and a purr of amusement rumbled in his chest.

"Is that right?" he flicked his tail, catching her shoulder, "Then I suppose I can't punish them can I?"

"No," she pawed at the ground, kneading it with her claws, determined not to waver.

"But what will I do about you then? If it was your idea," Brightstar sat down; curling his tail over his paws and blinking down at the small she-kit as she continued to stand her ground against her leader, Darkkit and Lionkit stared in wonder behind her.

"I don't care," she replied.

"You know, you're much like your mother, she was always the one to take the fall for her friends too," Brightstar spoke thoughtfully, the tip of his tail twitching as he spoke. "But then again, kits will be kits, I can't exactly punish you for being curious, but… Skyheart on the other paw, I have no control on how she'll react."

"You won't tell her, will you?" Ravenkit's eyes widened in panic at the thought of her mother finding out that she had left the camp.

"That's not up to me, but she might smell the fresh scent of forest on you," he commented. "But come on, let's get home, if Skyheart's woken up she'll be worried sick," he got to his paws and nudged Ravenkit, "Especially after what happened," he added in the faintest of whispers, but Ravenkit still managed to catch it.

"What happened?" she asked, looking up through wide and innocent eyes, Brightstar glanced down, obviously not realising he had spoken the words aloud; he only shook his head at the kit.

"Skyheart will tell you when she thinks you're old enough to understand, but don't ask about anything, okay?" he told her sternly, sending a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure the other two kits where still following.

"I promise," she answered sincerely.


End file.
